Malec One-shot
by xnotactiveanymore
Summary: Magnus, being the popular guy at school, has many girls' eyes set on him, and it's driving Alec up the wall. What will happen between them? Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.


**This is actually my first one-shot so it's not that great. Since it's a one-shot, it's also my first completed fanfiction lol.**

Alec sighed again as he watched a swarm of girls surround Magnus. He looked down and continued to do his homework, but all he could write was Magnus's name and hearts.

"Magnus! I'm throwing a party tonight. You should come!" A girl purred as she ran her slender fingers over Magnus's chest. Alec had enough and stood up abruptly. He couldn't stand it when people flirted with his crush. Annoyed, Alec stalked out of the classroom.

"Hey Alec!" He heard his name and swiveled around. It was Clary, his adopted brother, Jace's, girlfriend. She was small-like, really small. She had no curved and was about 4' 11. Her long, curly, red hair reached down to her hips. Clary had a nice personality and everyone liked her. She wasn't popular though, so Alec had no idea why his brother was dating her.

"Hi."

Clary smiled up at Alec, but her sweet smile faltered as she noticed her friend's bad mood. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Alec muttered. His redhead friend noticed his lie, but didn't push him. She reached up and squeezed Alec's shoulder gently. With a small, sad smile, she entered the classroom.

* * *

Magnus watched as Alec stormed out of the classroom in frustration while a group of girls stood around him, asking for his number or to go on a date. He almost felt relieved when his best friend Camille dragged him away, scaring off the girls who tried to follow.

"Thanks sweetheart," Magnus sighed as he fixed his hair. He didn't like it when people messed up his hair. Unless it was during sex.

Camille chucked as she sat on a table, facing her best friend. "You looked pretty happy with those girls. I was almost going to leave you there."

Magnus stared at Camille in horror. "You wouldn't do that to me would you?"

"Nope, I'm just trying to scare you a bit."

The classroom door slammed open and Clary walked in. She scanned the classroom with her eyes, stopped when she saw Magnus. She rolled her eyes when she saw Camille, for they did go get along well. Clary fast-walked to Magnus, dragging him away from Camille. Camille, on the other hand, was not about to let some girl take away her best friend without saying so first.

Clary grabbed Magnus's left arm and was about to pull him to a corner, until Camille grabbed his other arm and yanked him her way. Magnus grunted as the two girls tugged on either side of him.

"Camille! I just need to talk to him about something for a minute! Let go," Clary hissed in annoyance.

"What do you need to talk about that's so important you can't say it in front of me too?" Camille snapped back. The two girls bickered for a while until Magnus had enough.

"Darling, Camille, let go of my arm please," Magnus said. With a roll of her eyes, the pale, vampire-like girl dropped his arm.

"I'll be back in a minute," Magnus held up a hand, telling Camille to wait.

When Clary and Magnus were out of earshot, Clary asked, "What's wrong with Alec? He won't talk. He said he's fine but he can't even look at me."

"I don't know. I was with a group of girls and then he just stood up and left," Magnus explained. Clary's expression darkened for a second. Then, she spun around and left.

* * *

"He probably doesn't like me back," Alec said to himself as he sat on the field, picking on a flower. Clary approached the boy, not knowing whether or not to talk to him or not. Finally, she sat down next to him.

"You know, Alec, I don't think he was flirting with those girls," Clary said softly. Alec's head snapped up as he stared at her.

"But he was sitting in the middle of that group of girls. They were asking him for sex and to go clubbing with them," Alec sighed. Clary stood up, dusting off the back of her pants.

"You should go talk to him. I know you like him and I think he likes you too," the redhead advised. Then, she walked back to class.

The next day, Alec was reading a book, when Magnus settled next to him. The blue-eyed boy froze, not daring to look at him.

"What are you reading?" Magnus asked.

"Y-you're probably not i-interested," Alec stuttered. Magnus smiled at the cuteness of the boy.

"You're probably right, but I like to see you stutter adorably," Magnus said, placing his hand on Alec's knee. If possible, Alec's face reddened even more.

"So, what are you reading?" Magnus asked again. Alec took a deep breath.

"It's called The City of Bones. It's the first book of the series The Mortal Instruments. It's about-" Alec began.

"Magnusss, come sit with me!" a girl purred as she wrapped her arms around the boy's biceps, "Wow, you must work out!"

Magnus muttered a yeah, but by the time he turned his head, the chair Alec was sitting on was empty.

A few days past, but Alec avoided Magnus at all costs. He had his nose in a book or he was busy writing. Either way, he could still hear the annoying laughter of the girls who sat with Magnus.

"Oh Magnusss, you're so cool!" A girl stroked Magnus's arm, leaning on his shoulder. Her boobs were squished against the side of his face.

"Um..okay?" Magnus replied. Alec rolled his eyes and spun around on his chair so he was sitting backwards. Alec's vision unfocused as he thought about Magnus. He missed Magnus's laugh. He missed Magnus's smile. He missed him.

"...-lec?"

"Alec!" Alec jumped at the sound of his name.

"Goddamn that scared me," Alec's heart was racing so fast he thought his chest would explode.

"What're you reading?" Magnus asked.

Alec spun around in his char again. "Something you won't be interested in."

Magnus smiled, "I'll try to act interested."

Alec only turned the other way, putting his elbows on the table. "You really won't be interested..."

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

"What's wrong with you lately, Alec?" Magnus growled as he gripped Alec's shoulders. Alec's face reddened.

"Nothing's wro-" He started.

"We both know that's not true! Can't you just tell me?" Magnus's eyes were full of worry and concern.

"It's not so easy seeing a swarm of women cling onto the guy I like!" Alec exploded. He could feel the hot tears building up in his eyes, a few escaping down his cheek. With that, Alec pushed past Magnus and ran out the door.

"Magn-" A cheerleader latched herself onto Magnus's arm, but he shook her off and ran right past her. Magnus, having longer legs and works out more, caught up to Alec easily. Magnus grabbed Alec's shoulder and spun him around so that they were facing each other.

"A-Alec!" Magnus huffed, "You..you like me?"

Alec stared down at his shoes and replied, "I should go home now.", but before he could leave, Magnus tightened his grip on the younger boy's shoulders.

"You like me?" He repeated. Alec chewed on his lip which made Magnus weak in the knees. Alec nodded.

A wide grin spread across Magnus's face. "Really?"

Alec nodded again.

Magnus's hands moved from Alec's shoulder up to his face. He cradled Alec's face gently in his hands, rubbing his thumbs softly under Alec's eyes. Then, in one swift movement, Magnus pressed his lips against Alec's. Alec stiffened, but gradually melted into the kiss. He put his hand on the back of Magnus's neck and pulled him in closer. Finally, Magnus pulled away, panting. He leaned against Alec whispering, "I like you too."

The next day, the girls did not approach Magnus. Not when Magnus was staring at Alec lovingly. He would just watch Alec read his book quietly. This time, he didn't even need to pretend to be interested.

 **This story is pretty crappy. By the way, I have a Wattpad account (enyliaj) so if you see the same exact story, it's mine soooo...yeet :)**


End file.
